mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BrickWheels
Sig here if you like my store and comment on what you like/don't like about it please sig and leave a comment if you order from my store!! BrickWheels (talk) 21:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) This is a AWESOME store! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) order i would like to give you 1 rough gem for a ancient spear, glatorian contract, a race car rank 3 kit, 1 stinger oath, 2 red pearls, 1 fragment #2, 1 fragment #3, and 2 best bees, all for the gem and then i would like: 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module (8 clicks, great deal!), an iconox's favor(1 click), 1 desert spring location (1 click), 150 thornax (5 clicks, great deal), ancient scroll(1click), =8+1+1+5+1=16=8clicks(it is 50% off since it is over 10 clicks) So total i get: 1 ancient spear, 1 glatorian contract, 1 race car rank 3 kit, 1 stinger oath, 2 red pearls, 1 fragment #2, 1 fragment #3, 2 best bees, 1 iconox's favor(1 click), 1 desert spring location (1 click), 150 thornax (5 clicks, great deal), ancient scroll(1click), 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module (8 clicks, great deal!) for 1 gem and 8 clicks (GREAT PRICES! lol) please friend me... 16:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I do not have a Glatorian Contract Ancient Spear or Red Pearls or fragments 2 and 3 but i do have fragments 1 (x2) and everything else that you ordered. so ------I can make a deal here I can give you all of the items you wanted for the rough gem that i do have plus the iconoxs favor, desert spring location, ancient scroll and thornax for the rough gem. and you pay me 8 clicks for the clicks to your space fuel cell factory at half price which means you only have to pay 4 clicks. How is that?BrickWheels (talk) 18:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) so i would get a race car rank 3 kit, a stinger oath, 2 best bees, 1 iconox's favor, 1 desert spring location, 150 thornax , ancient scroll, 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module for 1 gem and 4 clicks.......where do you want the clicks? 22:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) TIP! a strategy for rank 5: block all friends except friends that will send you the pipes/gypsums that are first sent to them by your modules, INCLUDING THE NETWORKERS. This tip was brought to you by the following: JsslvR RE: ORDER so i would get a race car rank 3 kit, a stinger oath, 2 best bees, 1 iconox's favor, 1 desert spring location, 150 thornax , ancient scroll, 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module for 1 gem and 4 clicks.......where do you want the clicks? 22:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'l doit! Smileytaff 16:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Wait you want all that for 1 gem and 4 clicks? Smileytaff 17:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) yea sorry it was part of the deal that is going on on the price page. I haven't been around to answer the order and also don't have all that at the moment if you can fill that then that would be great. I will send you the gem he sent me. BrickWheels (talk) 18:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K! 19:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Archive Do you want me to archive your talkpage? It's pretty long. 19:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea but what would really be great too is if you could tell me how to put the check mark and or x mark like they do on the official store. BrickWheels (talk) 02:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) User talk:BrickWheels/Archive 1 Done! Oh and: Done! = Done! User has cancelled order. = User has cancelled order. Offer Hey Brickwheels! Do you want to team up and conquer rank 5 together? And every other rank?! Please. 20:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) yea sure. I can help you once I get to rank 6 with rank 5 because im sure im closer to rank 6 than you are. BrickWheels (talk) 18:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I meant to say that I would like to do a block click deal to get to rank 6 and then once I get to rank 6 i would help you catch up to me by helping you with rank 5.BrickWheels (talk) 20:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Rough Diamonds. I will sell you 15 rough diamonds. 22:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) How much? 22:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm asking YOU how many clicks. 22:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) K 50 Clicks? 22:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Woah Woah Woahhhhh!!! Jesus check my price listing on how much the gems are worth at my store otherwise you will be making an unsatisfied customer by not giving them what was listed on the store page. 1 gem is 10 clicks so 15 gems would be 150 clicks. So BOB I will give you 150 clicks for 15 gems. and jesus if you would like to help pay the clicks then we can split it 50/50 so we each click 75 if thats ok with you that way you will earn your pay for this order since you technically completed it too. BrickWheels (talk) 18:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't call him Jesus for I believe in Jesus and I doubt JesusRocks IS Jesus so you just offended me. lol. nvm. 150 clicks! Alrighty! I will send it to who? Please click on my lightworm mod 50 clicks at a time, please. 22:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) We are spliting it so i click 75 and he click 75. 22:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC)